Youth
by manonsushi
Summary: Karma asks Amy for a favor, pretending to be a couple to get her parents attention. What she doesn't realise is that Amy is in love with her. And what will happen if Amy meets Reagan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm starting this new story. It will focus on Karmy and Reamy, since I can't decide which one I like best. Reagan will arrive in the story soon. Liam does not exist in this story for obvious reasons. I just really did not want to write him. First chapter is quite short, but next chapters will be longer.  
**

**Please let me know if you're interested in reading the rest of this story. It would really motivate me. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. I'm from Belgium, which means that English isn't my native language. So my apologies for all the mistakes that are possibly in the story. You can always contact me through my tumblr: eatingsushieveryday.**

**Hope you enjoy :) Leave a review if you did. **

It sounded so simple, but Amy knew that it wasn't going to be simple. Nothing was ever simple with Karma. Amy had accepted that over the years. Her best friend wasn't always the easiest to live with, but she made her peace with it over the years. Amy was still confused by the whole plan. Karma did this a lot. Come up with schemes, plans, manipulations to get her way to whatever the hell she wanted right now. And that's okay. Amy always admired that in the redhead. She knew what she wanted and she was ready to work for it, and sacrifice whatever needs to be sacrificed on the way. Amy didn't work like that. Half the time, she couldn't really figure out what she wanted anyway.  
"So what exactly is the plan again?" I asked Karma. I still wasn't sure what the hell Karma wanted from me. I just wanted to watch House Hunters.  
"Alright, for the millionth time. Since Zen is back from the peace corps for two months, I need to divert their attention from him to me." Karma said.  
"And why is that exactly?"  
"Because Zen is an ass and you know it. I just want my parents to see that I'm worthy of their attention."  
I sighed. "But Karma, you're amazing. You don't need to do these weird stunts to get their attention. If only you just told them the truth, it would save us all a lot of time."  
"You know as well as me that I don't think like that, Amy. Truth and I aren't a match made in heaven so if you'd be so kind to go along with my amazing plan." Karma put her hand on my knee and I felt a current of electricity.  
Amy stared at the hand on her knee and swallowed. The truth was that she had been feeling weird around her best friend for a while now. Well, she couldn't really pinpoint to the moment when the tension started, but Amy had made her peace with it. It had been maybe a year? Or was it longer? Anyway, she realized that Karma didn't feel the same way, even though Amy wasn't really sure what she was feeling. She just really liked her best friend. A little too much, but there was no reason why she should tell her that. It would only make things more awkward between them. She could live with these weird feelings. They grew on her. On a normal day, she wouldn't even think about them. But then Karma would touch her and suddenly she felt the feelings wash over her like a fucking ocean and it was driving her quite crazy at times like that.  
"I'm still not convinced this is an amazing plan, though. I think it'll probably blow up in your face." I crossed my legs which ended up in Karma's hand falling down. She didn't seem to notice it luckily.  
"Why not?" Karma asked.  
"Why would us being a couple change anything about your home situation?" Amy asked.  
"You know how my parents are. They are the most open minded people that exist. Which means that they will be so happy when I tell them that they're only daughter is a lesbian. They have always hoped that one of their kids would be queer, and I'm not going to let Zen steal my spotlight. Not since he's getting so much attention for the damn peace corps."  
"It's actually really noble of him that he wants to work for the peace corps. Most people would find it courageous." Amy said. She knew that would annoy Karma.  
Karma sighed. "Come on. You know that Zen is a big jerk. I'm almost certain he's not really in the peace corps. Please, could you help me? You just need to come over a few times and we'll act like a couple and then my parents can be really proud of me."  
"I bet your parents are already proud of you. I just don't think that this is a very good idea. What if they find out that you are lying to them?"  
"They will never find out. We'll be such good actresses, they will never notice the difference. Please, Amy?" Karma pouted and Amy's heart melted. Amy could feel it physically melt in her body. She actually hated the amount of power that Karma held over her. It was terrifying how much she would do for her best friend. If Karma jumped out of a plane, Amy was pretty sure she would jump right after her.  
Amy rolled her eyes. Why the fuck did she have to look so damn cute. "Fine. But I'm a terrible liar, you do know that, right?"  
"I got it covered. You only have to nod at dinner and maybe make out with me in front of my parents and that's it."  
Somewhere around when Karma said make out, Amy's stomach dropped. What? Was Karma actually being serious about this? She had to be kidding? Right?  
"What?" She asked and her voice's pitch sounded unnatural.  
Karma shrugged. "Amy, you do want my parents to believe that we're a couple right? Then we will have to occasionally kiss, but I swear it won't be awkward."  
"I don't know, Karma. This already feels weird."  
"Wow, rude. I didn't expect you to be so appalled by the idea of kissing me. Thanks Amy." Karma turned her body away.  
"That's not what I meant. I'm sure you're a great kisser." Amy rambled. Did she really say that last part out loud? Amy could feel a blush on her face.  
Karma turned around and her face suddenly seemed way too close. "Great. Then we have a deal?" Karma put on her biggest tv-commercial smile and Amy couldn't resist.  
"Fine." Amy grunted.  
Karma swung her arms around Amy. The blonde sighed and placed her head on Karma's shoulder. This wasn't going to end well. Why in the world did she agree?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. First, thanks for all the response to the story! You're all awesome. About the chapters, I've decided to write shorter chapters than usual. That way I can update a lot more faster. I'll try to aim at about 2000 words every chapter. How is everyone feeling after the last episode? How amazing was that Karmy kiss?! If you don't have Tumblr right now, you're missing some amazing gifs, I can tell you that. **

**Let me know what you think about the chapter, always happy to hear back from you! It's cool to hear from actual people who read my story. Makes me almost feel like a real writer. The title of the fic is named after the song Youth by Daughter, probably my favorite song of all time. Find me and awesome karmy gifs on tumblr: Hope you enjoy! :)**

Amy shoved her head deep into her pillow. What had she gotten herself into now? She tried to play out every possible scenario in her head, trying to find one that ended positive for her, but so far, she hadn't managed to. Every single scenario ended up in a complicated mess of lies. Amy didn't love the idea of lying. Certainly not to Karma's parents, who were the nicest parents you could ever imagine. Every time she came over for yet another sleepover, they always welcomed her with open arms. It was a pleasant change from her home situation. Certainly with a certain blonde that had stormed into her life. Lauren.  
Lauren was the girl that Amy had tried to avoid her entire life. The only thing that seemed to matter to the blonde petite girl was how many pageants she had won. They had absolutely nothing in common and that did not make it easy to live with her. Her mother was of course over the moon when she first met her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. Ever since Lauren and Bruce moved in, about fifty percent of all the conversations were about those damn pageants. And honestly, Amy couldn't care less. She had never cared about those damn pageants, which of course disappointed her mother. She loved Karma's parents. At least they asked how her day was going. And that was more than she could say of her mother these days.  
Amy pushed herself of her bed and stared at her bedside table. On there was a picture of her and Karma, smiling goofy. Amy couldn't hide the grin on her face every time she saw that picture.  
Karma had promised she would come over after dinner. Her parents wanted her to have dinner at her place and Karma and Farrah, her mother, didn't always see eye to eye. It avoided a lot of arguments if Karma just ate dinner over at her place. Farrah couldn't do anything else than allow the two girls to have a sleepover. She knew that Karma was her best friend and there was nothing that her mother could change about that. Amy suggested it had something to do with Karma's parents. Farrah had never hid what she thought about the way Karma's parents decided to raise her. She was in shock when she heard that the Ashcrofts didn't have a bible in their home.  
Amy had eaten dinner and was lying on her bed, reading her book for English. A visit from the goon squad by Jennifer Egan. It was a fucking complicated book. She wanted to get high grades for her English class, so she picked the hardest book. She started to regret this decision. Every chapter was featured around another character, but all the characters seem to connect in some way. To make it all even more difficult, every chapter is in a different time and place. Amy's head hurt when she tried to understand the book.  
She heard someone swing the door open and she already knew, without looking up from the book, that it was Karma. Lauren had the decency to knock and then storm in. Her mother would usually wait until Amy replied. Amy couldn't quite remember if Bruce ever stepped in her room. Amy doubted it.  
"Hey bestie. What you doing?" Karma jumped on the bed beside her.  
"Reading the book for English. Have you finished it yet?" Amy asked.  
Karma shrugged. Karma wasn't always the most active student. She probably wouldn't read the book and then ask Amy to make her a summary. A summary that Amy would usually make for her. "I haven't got around to reading it."  
"Like you would ever read it. You never read a book for English."  
Karma shrugged and laughed. "If I did read it, who would you make your amazing summaries for? Nobody would have to read them and they would just go unread for ever! You couldn't let that happen to them now, could you?"  
Amy laughed. "Whatever Karma."  
"Can we watch a movie on Netflix or something?" Karma asked.  
Amy put her book down and took her laptop from her bedside table. "Sure. Which one do you want to watch?"  
"We could watch Pitch Perfect. I know how much you like that one."  
"Sounds good."  
"Can I lend some sweats, this dress is super uncomfortable." Karma asked.  
Amy nodded and pushed myself of the bed. "Here you go." Amy handed over a pair of joggings and an oversized shirt she used often to sleep in.  
Karma took the joggings from her hands and stood up from the bed. She pulled her dress over her head and before Amy could peal her eyes away, Karma stood in front of her in her bra and underwear. Karma was one of those people who always matched her underwear with her bra. A habit that Amy never quite learned. She was pretty sure she was wearing a blue bra and orange panties, the worst combination possible. But the combination that Karma was wearing was the best possible combination in the world. She wore a yellow, white bra with matching lace panties. This wasn't the first time she saw her best friend in her underwear. Heck, she has probably seen her in underwear a hundred times, but every time she saw Karma in lingerie, she found it harder and harder to look away. Amy swallowed hard and finally managed to look away before Karma could notice her staring.  
Amy shuffled herself under the covers and Karma joined too after a couple of seconds. Amy avoided eye contact and pretended to stare at the Netflix loading screen. "Are you ready?" Amy asked. It seemed a very serious question even though they were only watching a movie.  
"Sure."  
Halfway during the movie, Karma snuggled slightly closer to Amy. She placed her head on top of Amy's chest, well boobs really. Amy's heart rate rose and she hoped that Karma wouldn't notice. The smell of Karma's shampoo filled Amy's nose. It was intoxicating, but in an amazing way.  
That's how the two of them watched the rest of the movie. Karma's head on Amy's chest. Amy had put her arm around Karma's body, since her arm was falling asleep under Karma's weight. The credits rolled, but Amy didn't want Karma to leave their position.  
"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? We could start with the plan?" Karma pushed herself upright. She crossed her legs and sat indian style across from the blonde on the bed.  
"You want to start tomorrow already?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah sure. There really isn't a reason why we should wait, right? Better get this whole plan in action right now. The sooner we start, the sooner I'll get the attention that I want from my parents, the sooner this can be over. Zen is coming back in two months and I need to grab their attention before he's back." Karma explained.  
"I guess. I don't really have an option here, do I?" Amy asked rhetorically.  
Karma grinned and poked the blonde slightly in the stomach. "Not really. But that's what best friends are for, right?"  
"You're staying over, right?" Amy asked.  
Karma suddenly jumped off the bed. "No, we need to do something first and I don't think it's good if I stay over after we, you know, finish it."  
Amy's eyebrows rose. What the hell was Karma talking about? Amy sat herself on the edge of the bed.  
"Could you please stand up?" Karma asked.  
Karma was acting weird. Amy had never seen her best friend so fidgety.  
"Okay." Amy stood up.  
There was a weird tension hanging in the room, but Amy couldn't pinpoint the reason behind it. It was just a feeling.  
"Okay, you're totally acting weird, Karma."  
"Just, don't say anything. We need to get through this, okay?"  
Karma took a step closer and suddenly her face was only mere inches away from Amy's. Amy swallowed. "What are you-"  
But Amy could never finish her sentence. The words were swallowed by Karma's lips, to be lost forever. And suddenly time seemed to have no grip on Amy anymore. She couldn't quite grasp how long the kiss lasted for, maybe it was only a second, but it felt like hours. And not in the boring way, like long lessons that take forever to end. No this was the kind of seconds that you didn't want to end. These were the seconds she wished she could fill her whole life with. Because she knew that she could perfectly happy kissing Karma for the rest of her life. Karma's lips were incredible. Amy wasn't going to make it out to be something it wasn't; it was perfect. But way too soon, Karma's soft lips had left hers and Amy felt empty again. She opened her eyes again, not really sure when she closed them.  
"Why did you do that?" Amy's voice sounded raw.  
Karma took a step back. "Didn't I tell you? We need to kiss to make my parents believe that we're a couple. And I wanted it to seem believable, so I thought we should have practiced it. So that was why I did that."  
Amy noticed that Karma was avoiding eye contact. "Oh, okay. Do you want to try again?" Amy said softly. She hoped that it didn't seem desperate, but out loud, it seemed pathetic.  
Karma shook her head. "No, no. That was-" Karma scraped her throat. "Good." She concluded. "But uhm, I really need to go. I promised my parents I would sleep at home tonight." Karma grabbed her stuff from the floor. She placed a quick kiss on Amy's cheek and left quickly. Yeah, Amy was in trouble.

Amy woke up from a bad sleep. Last night was confusing. Yes, she had dreamt about kissing her best friend for months now, heck, maybe even longer. And the kiss was amazing, of course. But this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. She secretly hoped that Karma would declare her love to her and they would make out for the rest of the day and it would be amazing. But she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, since Karma had no idea of her feelings. Karma had ambushed her with the kiss and it was amazing. She could practically still feel Karma's soft lips on hers. Amy couldn't wait for tonight, when they were going to fake the whole dating thing in front of Karma's parents. She didn't like the lying part, but at least she could kiss Karma again. And that was enough to pull her through the day.  
Amy took a shower, got dressed and drove up to her favorite coffee house. Amy was a total coffee-addict and Lunchbox sold the best lattes in town. It was Sunday after all and she needed her coffee. She waited in line. There were about three people in front of her. Finally it was her turn. She looked up at the barista and didn't recognize the new girl.  
She was gorgeous, and that was an understatement. The girl in front of her had black hair, with a purple sort of dip-dye. Her eyes were a deep brown color. The girl looked up at her and she smiled. Her smile was really cute. "What can I give you?" The girl asked Amy. Damn, even her voice was sexy.  
"A vanilla latte, please?" Amy mumbled. Why was she getting so flustered?  
"And what's your name, honey?"  
"Amy." Amy blushed at that final word.  
"Okay, Amy. That will be three-fifty, please." The girl smiled at her and Amy quickly grabbed her money.  
The girl took the money from her and touched the blonde's hand for a split second. It felt like she almost did it on purpose. "Here's your change." The girl winked again and then said: "Next."  
Amy shuffled away. A minute later, she heard her name being called out. "Amy?"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
A tall guy gave her the latte. Amy walked out and took a sip. That's when she noticed that the girl had written a heart next to her name. Amy couldn't control her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thanks again for all the sweet reviews and many follows etc! Really makes my day. The chapter ends a little sooner than planned but I'm right in the middle of my exams. I have the first part of my math exam tomorrow so it's a miracle that I wrote this. I should really be studying, but oh well.  
In response to a very sweet review, yes this story will have a Karmy endgame. I like Reamy, for sure. But certainly after that insane finale, I'm all aboard the Karmy ship again.  
About the story: Amy doesn't know that Lauren is intersex.  
Now, enjoy the chapter! Leave a review if you can, it keeps me motivated! Tumblr: eatingsushieveryday. Suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!

The rest of the day went by in a hurry and before Amy realized it, she had to get ready for the dinner at the Ashcrofts. To say that Amy was nervous was a big understatement. Amy wasn't that great of a liar, but then again, who is when they're sixteen? She really wasn't looking forward to the lying part, even though Karma would probably do the biggest part of lying.  
The idea of kissing Karma again was both terrifying and exciting. Amy wondered if Karma had spent even half of the time thinking about their kiss as she had. It hadn't left Amy's mind all day. And then there was the girl from the coffee shop, who was insanely cute. Amy wasn't used to people flirting with her. She did flirt with her, right? I mean, she drew a heart on her coffee? Amy shrugged. She probably did that to all the costumers. Amy bet she was reading way too much into some silly thing this girl does.  
Amy had no idea what she should wear for this occasion. She couldn't exactly wear a dress, because well, she never wore dresses, like ever. Jeans seemed to informal but anything else seemed too formal. Amy then decided that it didn't really matter. Karma's parents had seen her a million times in her donut shirt and her bacon sweats. She hadn't heard from Karma all day, except a text this afternoon, asking if she came over at about seven. Amy had sent a quick reply back, confirming she would be there.  
Amy walked into the bathroom and saw her step-sister, Lauren. The blonde turned her head quickly to meet Amy's eyes and then turned quickly back to the mirror, where she was applying her make-up.  
"Going out?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, I have got a date." Lauren said.  
"Oh, do I know this mysterious guy?"  
"His name is Theo and I don't know. He just transferred from another school."  
Amy had to admit. As much stress that Lauren put on her relationship with her and her mother, she started to almost tolerate the girl, which was saying a lot. "Oh, is he hot?" Amy laughed.  
"Ugh, you're so immature sometimes. Seriously, how are we the same age? He is very handsome and a real gentleman." Lauren said. She smiled at the last part. She must really like this Theo guy.  
"Is he potential boyfriend material?"  
Lauren shrugged but winked in the mirror at Amy. "Who knows? I could probably tell you more after tonight."  
"Where are you going out?" Amy asked. She needed the distraction from the stress she was feeling for the dinner tonight.  
"We're going to the movies."  
"Oh cool." Amy said.  
"And what are your plans for tonight? I see that you actually put on something else than sweats, so I assume you also have plans. Maybe a date too?"  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a date. I'm going over to Karma's place for dinner."  
Lauren turned her head and her eyebrows rose. "Then why are you so nervous?"  
"What?" Amy spoke out, in a high pitch, a little higher than she intended. "I'm not nervous." Her voice still sounded unnatural.  
Lauren now turned her full body and placed her hand on her hip. "Yes you are. You're acting weird. She's been your best friend since kinder garden. Do you still get nervous every time you go over for dinner? You practically live there. What's different about tonight?"  
"I'm not comfortable with all these questions and I'm going to leave right now." Amy said. She really did not want to explain Karma's plan to Lauren, a plan that she barely understood herself.  
"Fine. But you know that I will find out about this, right?"  
"Whatever Lauren. Just mind your own business, please."  
"Alright. But don't expect me not to ask question when you're acting so weird and fidgety?"  
Amy didn't respond. She grabbed her phone and shoved into pocket of her paints.  
She walked downstairs and saw her mother standing in the kitchen. "Where are you going, Amy?" Her mother asked.  
"I told you, mom. Karma invited me over for dinner. I told you this morning, remember?"  
"Sorry, honey. Totally forgot. Oh and your sister is also going out."  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Could you not call Lauren my sister? It sounds weird."  
"But honey, She technically is your sister. It would really help if you would refer to her like your sister. I'm sure that calling her your sister will eventually make her feel like an actual sister. And that's all I want for this house. One big happy family."  
Amy faked a smile on her face. Her mom seemed to buy it. "I'll try my best mom."  
"Oh, but then Bruce and I will have the whole house for ourselves." Farrah smiled.  
"Please keep it PG-rated." Amy mumbled under her breath as her mother hugged her.  
"Bye honey. Have a great time at Karma's. Remember that in this house we do believe in Jesus. Don't let those hippie parents of Karma convince you of their free lifestyle."  
"I won't, mom."  
Amy knew that her mom would freak out if she knew what Amy and Karma were about to announce at dinner. She knew that her mom was homophobic. She did not really appreciate that of her mother, but she could understand why. Her mother was raised in a totally different time than her. Thirty years, gay rights were not discussed ever. Throw very conservative, catholic, Texan parents in the mix and you can never get a very tolerant person. She couldn't really hold it against her, but that didn't mean it didn't upset Amy. Not that Amy would really call herself gay. I mean, she was just in love with her best friend, but she was sure that happened to a lot of other people, who ended up falling in love with a guy. Amy decided to block out how that girl from the coffee house made her feel.  
Fifteen minutes later she arrived at Karma's place. She had already texted her when she left and she just sent her another text. I'm here. Amy wasn't a fan of doorbells. She would rather have Karma open the door so that they could go through the whole plan again.  
Karma opened the door. She was wearing a dress that looked good on her. Karma quickly hugged Amy. "Alright. Are you ready for this?" Karma asked.  
"Look, Karma. Are you absolutely certain about this? I mean, you have thought this all through, right?"  
"Yes, Amy. I don't need to tell my parents that I'm gay. I can be bisexual. We will just break up after a couple of weeks or months and then I can go back to dating guys. I don't even need to explain anything afterwards."  
"Alright. Let's do this."  
Karma grabbed Amy's hand as they walked towards the living room. Amy stared down at their intertwined fingers. They had held hands before, many times. But never like this. Amy liked it. It felt comfortable, natural even.  
They walked in the living room where Karma's parents where sitting. "Mom, dad. We have something to announce."  
Karma's parents looked at their intertwined fingers, but didn't really react to it. "Hi Amy. Long time no see." Well, that wasn't true. Amy was here last week. "How have you been? Your home situation has been kind of erratic over the last couple of months right? You can always stay here when it's a little too crowded at your own place. You're always welcome honey."  
"Thanks." Amy smiled.  
"Mom, I've got something to say." Karma said annoyed.  
"Alright honey. We've got time. Relax. We're not going anywhere."  
"Take a deep breath, Karma. You look nervous." Karma's dad said.  
"Amy and I are a couple." Karma said.  
Karma's parents didn't really react. They looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, that's great honey. Finally!  
"What do you mean, finally?" Karma looked confused.  
"We already thought you two were a couple." Lucas said.  
"What? We haven't been a couple for that long."  
"Oh well. It sure seemed like it." Karma's dad stood upright. "But I'm extremely happy that you've accepted yourself and admitting this wonderful relationship between the two of you. We have to admit, your mother and I had been rooting for you a while. We thought you were sneaking behind our backs. Of course, we didn't want to pressure you into coming out before you were ready, but I'm so happy that you're finally ready to come out."  
Karma's dad wrapped his big arms around the two of them. After he pulled the both of them close, he stepped back and gave Amy the biggest smile that she had ever seen.  
"Oh this is truly wonderful. Your dad and I couldn't be more proud that you've finally told us."  
"How long have you known?" Karma asked.  
"Well, we didn't know for sure, Karma. But we've been thinking it for about a year now. Is that right, Lucas.?" She looked over at Karma's dad.  
"Yes, Molly. The last thing we wanted to do was force you out of the closet. The nice people over at PFLAG told us that was the last thing we should do."  
"PFLAG? What is PFLAG?"  
"Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. We went to a meeting last month. We were worried that we might be sending wrong signals. We wanted to make sure that our home was a safe place to be yourself."  
"I can't believe this." Karma shook her head.  
Amy turned her head. "Honey, it's a good thing right? Your parents couldn't be more accepting."  
"Speaking about parents. How did your parents take the news?" Molly asked her. She patted Amy on the shoulder as a sign of support.  
"Uhm. I haven't exactly told them yet."  
"Oh honey. I'm sorry. I know that your mom isn't always the most progressive or accepting person. If you ever need a mother figure to talk about or need any help, I'm right here for you."  
Molly hugged Amy. Could they possible be any sweeter?  
"We should totally celebrate!" Lucas yelled out. "I've made amazing pot brownies." He laughed.  
"Dad!" Karma said.  
"I know, honey. You don't really like my pot brownies, but maybe your girlfriend would want one."  
It was the first time that someone had described Amy as Karma's girlfriend. It was weird and amazing all at the same time. Then Amy remembered that this was all an act and the great feeling went away.  
"I too am going to pass on that opportunity. Maybe next time?" Amy laughed.  
"Alright. Let's have dinner then."  
The rest of the dinner went relatively normal. Lucas offered Amy another three times a pot brownie, that Amy declined. Karma was always against weed. Amy sat in the sofa and Karma suddenly walked over to her. She placed herself on Amy's lap.  
Karma's parents were cleaning up the table. Amy had of course offered to help, but they declined. Karma never really helped in the household.  
Amy wrapped her arms around her best friend. She pulled her tight for a second and inhaled her smell. It smelled so damn familiar. Amy looked up in the brown eyes of her best friend. Their faces were only inches apart and Amy knew what was going to happen. This was what they had been practicing for, right?  
Amy unconsciously licked her lips. For a split second Karma's eyes flashed to her lips and then back to Amy's green eyes. She had a small smirk on her face. Suddenly Karma's hand was on her neck. Amy's breath hitched. She saw Karma inch closer and she closed her eyes. It took another split second but then Karma's lips finally touched her own. Fireworks was one way to explain it, but it didn't do the kiss justice. It was amazing, that's all Amy could say. The kiss lasted longer than the practice one, but damn it, if Amy didn't want it to last forever. Karma was using her thumb at the back of Amy's neck to slowly stroke it up and down and Amy did not want her to stop. Amy wanted so badly to deepen the kiss, but she knew that would cross a line. It took all of Amy's power not to lose herself into the kiss.  
Karma slowly pulled away and Amy immediately missed the contact. "We should probably tone ourselves down in front of my parents." Karma said loud enough for her parents to hear.  
"Oh, no honey. No, we do not have a problem with PDA. Lesbian couples have enough issues with expressing their love in public. This is a safe place. Do whatever you want."  
Amy laughed. She winked at Karma. "Well, in that case." And Amy leaned in again. She had to take advantage of the situation as long as she could, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry guys. I feel like it has been forever since I updated. Exams have been awful and time consuming. Hopefully you'll still appreciate the fact that I found time to do this and be so sweet to leave a review. Would be amazing. Thank you again for all the amazing support. Already so many people following the story, which is amazing, so big thank you. **

**To Nicks: Thank you for your amazing review. I never saw myself as a funny writer and certainly not a hilarious one, wow! Didn't really know how to answer your review, so here you go with the special shoutout. I am thinking about doing a Karma POV, but slightly further down the road. Keep reading :)**

**Short shoutout to KarmySoldier for writing the best reviews ever. **

**And shoutout to all the rest who took the time out of their day to write a review. It really does make my day so much better. The only way I can improve my writing is if people give me feedback, so thank you all for that. Seriously, it means the world. **

**Wow, long author's note, but here it goes. Leave a review if you've got the time or catch me on my tumblr: eatingsushieveryday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or their characters. **

Amy jumped on top of Lauren's bed. Lauren was sitting at her desk, studying. She had stayed the night at Karma's place. It was sort of awkward in the morning, remembering the taste of Karma's lips on her own. Amy hadn't planned on staying over, but Karma's parents had insisted. She had borrowed a sleeping shirt from Karma so she slept in just a t-shirt and her underwear. She saw Karma stare at her legs for a split-second, but she had probably imagined that.  
"So, how was your date yesterday?"  
"Shouldn't you be studying? We share the same chemistry class and we do have a test tomorrow." Lauren whined.  
"Yes and I will study that test later on, but I first want to hear about your date yesterday."  
"Why?"  
"Can't I be curious?"  
"Yes, but why curious and interested in my life?"  
"Look, my mom wants us to get along so I promised her that I would try to get along and I do genuinely care, okay?"  
Lauren grunted. "Fine. It was amazing if you must know."  
"Oh, Lauren has a boyfriend." Lauren slapped Amy softly on the arm.  
"Shut up. We're not technically dating, okay? Don't tell my dad that I went out on a date yesterday ok?"  
"Why not?"  
"He is not really a fan of me getting a new boyfriend. I lost interest in pageants when I got my first boyfriend and I guess he's kind of scared that I won't have time anymore for those damn pageants if I start dating."  
"Do you even like those pageants? Honestly, I don't understand why anyone would ever compete in those things." Amy asked. The idea of people judging her on her appearance and talents was kind of scary.  
"I have just been doing them for years. Plus I'm super competitive and it is really nice to win. The faces on the other losing candidates are the best."  
"Still, it seems like a weird thing for your dad to be so invested in? Isn't he like more interested in sports or something?" Amy wondered.  
Lauren suddenly snapped. "I don't know ok. And go study please. This is a really important test and you're holding me up with all your sister bonding stuff."  
Amy grunted. "Fine. But I need to get a coffee first. Do you want one?"  
"Fine. A macchiato please."  
"I'll go get one for you. See, I'm a really nice sister."  
Lauren didn't reply, but then again, Amy didn't expect her to. Amy walked into Lunchbox. There were a couple of people in front of her. It was always crowded in here. This place was the only place where you could get some decent coffee. She glanced over at the girl behind the counter. Amy couldn't hide the smile on her face. It was that pretty girl again who drew the heart on her coffee the last time.  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked, without looking up. It must be a tough job working here with so many people waiting to get their caffeine injection.  
"Yes, a latte and a macchiato, please." Amy asked.  
The girl looked up. She had a small smirk on her face. "Okay, it was Amy right?"  
The girl remembered her name. "Yes." Amy smiled back. Amy liked the fact that the girl remembered her name. She read the girl's name tag. Reagan. That was a cool name.  
"Is the macchiato for your boyfriend?" the girl asked her.  
"What? No, I don't have a boyfriend." Amy didn't really understand why the girl was asking that.  
"Good." The girl smirked again. "That will be 5 dollar please."  
"Here you go." Amy handed her the five dollar and just like last time, the girl grazed with her fingers over Amy's hand.  
The girl put the money in the cash register and turned around, holding the two cups. She was writing something on the cup, but Amy couldn't read what it was. Amy walked along and after a while, she heard her name. "Amy, a latte and a macchiato?"  
"Yes, that's from me."  
"Look's like someone likes you." The guy laughed and winked.  
Amy didn't really understand what the guy meant. She shrugged and grabbed the two coffees. Suddenly, she saw some handwriting on the cup. Meet me at the movies Friday at eight. R.  
That was it. Right there, on her coffee. Amy turned around to the girl. She winked at her and Amy felt herself blush. She smiled back and walked out of Lunchbox. Did that girl just ask her out on a date? Was Amy going to go? It seemed really rude to not go, the girl seemed really cool. Plus she was really hot. Amy had to admit, she had never been on a date before. The though that her first date would be with a girl scared her. She kind of knew that she liked girls. It became pretty obvious when she realized that she had been in love with her best friend for a couple of years now. But still, the girl asked her out on a date, which meant that she could see that Amy liked girls. Was it the clothes she was wearing? Did she smell like a golfcourse?  
Her mother didn't know that she was gay and she wasn't planning on telling her very soon. Honestly, she hoped she could put it off until she was far off at some college. The coming-out-conversation would be a lot less awkward over the phone. But then again, she didn't need to come out right away to her mother, right? She could see how the date went. Amy knew one thing for sure. She was going to be there at eight on Friday at the movies. She just wasn't quite sure what she needed to expect from it all.

It was Friday. The rest of the week went by fast. Nothing really changed between Karma and Amy. They were still exactly the same people they were before the whole making out at Karma's place. Amy felt sort of awkward, but she was pretty sure it was only her. Karma had told Amy that her parents were still ecstatic about the fact that she had come out to them. The plan had worked. And that should have been the end of it. But it wasn't of course.  
"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Karma suddenly asked. They were having lunch, just the two of them.  
"What?" Amy asked. She hadn't told Karma about her date. Why should she? It would be a real pain in the ass to explain the whole situation to her and Amy wasn't even sure that anything would happen at the date. Maybe the girl realized that Amy was kind of dork and never wanted to see her again.  
"Movie night? What we've been doing every week for the past, I don't know, ten years?"  
"Oh, right. I can't do tonight." Amy said.  
Karma pouted. "Oh, why not?"  
"My mom wants us all to have dinner. Family bonding." Amy shrugged. Amy hated lying to her best friend.  
"Oh, can't she do it on Saturday?" Karma asked.  
"No, she really needs to do it on Friday."  
"Okay, can I come over on Saturday then?"  
"Sounds good." Amy smiled.  
The rest of the day went fast and before Amy realized it, it was seven. She had an hour for getting ready to go on her date. Her nerves were getting out of control. She had changed her outfit three times already, not knowing what the girl would like. She literally knew nothing about her date and that was quite terrifying. She didn't even know the girl's name for crying out loud.  
She applied some make-up and Lauren walked in, wearing sweats. "Where are you going?"  
"Just going to the movies."  
"With Karma?" Lauren had a sly undertone in her voice.  
"Yes, with my best friend."  
"Is that so? Then why are you putting on make-up, my make-up that is."  
"Because you have way better make-up than I do."  
"Yeah, some people care." Lauren remarked.  
"Sorry I didn't ask. I thought you were downstairs."  
Lauren shook her head. "Don't change the subject. Do you have a date?"  
"What, no?"  
"Whatever, Amy. Have fun on your date."  
"I don't have a date." Amy called after Lauren, but she was already gone.  
Amy arrived at the movies slightly earlier. Her mom looked at her weird when she left. Amy had put on a lot more make-up than normal when she would go over to watch a movie with Karma. But her mom had luckily not asked any questions. Amy wasn't the best liar and certainly not against her mother.  
Amy was a ball of stress and that was an understatement. She had applied a lot of deodorant in case she had a panic attack. She was pretty sure that could happen. Now she was stressing out about what she should do when the girl arrived. Give a hug would be sort of weird since well, they did not know each other. A hand would be totally weird and well a wave would be awkward. She was looking at her phone. She saw that she had a text from Karma: Good luck with family dinner. Behave Amy. You're better than them. Amy's heart melted. This was why Karma was her best friend. Amy did feel a flash of guilt. Karma knew that a family dinner would be absolute torture. Instead Amy was out on a date with a girl, without telling her best friend that she liked girls all together. Damn.  
Suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. "Amy?" She heard the voice of the coffee girl.  
Amy turned around and looked right into the brown eyes of the girl. "Oh hi. Sorry, I was a little bit early."  
"No problem. Glad you're here. I'm Reagan by the way." She said.  
"Oh, I know already."  
"Wow, do I have an actual stalker?" Reagan's eyebrows rose.  
"Oh, no. I just saw your name on the name tag." Amy stammered.  
"That's a disappointment. It would be really cool if I had a cute stalker. All those other guys are always ugly."  
"Are you serious? Do you have actual stalkers?" Amy asked in shock.  
"No, you dummy. That was a joke. Even though, I have to admit, you are cute."  
Amy blushed and mumbled a thank you under her breath.  
"I have to admit. I didn't really expect you to show up. I thought you would chicken out."  
"Well, I too have to admit. I was actually really scared to come. I wasn't going to in the beginning."  
"What changed your mind?" Reagan asked. They were now standing in line for the tickets.  
"Well, you too are really cute." Amy whispered the last word, suddenly feeling shy.  
Reagan laughed. "Well, thank you. That's sweet."  
The rest of the evening was amazing. They had no problem keeping the conversation going. They watched the new Hunger Games movie, which was amazing. Reagan was funny, sweet and damn was she sexy. Amy found out that Reagan is an out and proud lesbian, a DJ, nineteen years old and she only works for the coffee shop to pay her apartment. Her parents really did not like her being gay and she was never allowed to have girls over, so she decided to go live on her own. She however does not hold a grudge against her parents.  
They were walking over to Reagan's apartment.  
"Aren't you really pissed that they kicked you out?" Amy asked.  
"Well, technically. They did not kick me out. They just didn't allow girls to sleep over and the tension was unbearable at times. I wanted to move out, so I did. And I don't regret it ever since. They acted like pricks at times, but they never forced me to move out. My dad was actually sad I moved to an apartment."  
"But aren't you mad at them that they don't support you?"  
Reagan shrugged. "Look, I wished they were amazing parents who would go to Pride with me, but I think that every gay person would want that. I'm the youngest child. My parents are sixty-three and sixty-five. They were born in a totally different time. I can't expect them to wrap their brains around the idea in such a short time. They are working on it, I know that. It's going to take a while, I guess."  
"That sucks."  
"Yeah." Reagan sighed. "How was your coming-out?"  
"I'm actually not out yet." Amy stammered.  
"Oh really?" Reagan said. She sounded disappointed.  
"I haven't found the guts yet."  
A silence fell. "We're here." Reagan said eventually. She looked up at the apartment. "I would totally invite you over, but it is the first date and I don't want to scare you away with my awful cleaning skills."  
"Oh, I guess this is goodbye then." Amy said. She actually really liked the girl and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss, but she was too chicken to do that.  
Luckily, Reagan was a lot more confident. "I had a great night. I hope to hear from you again." She leaned in slowly, making sure that Amy wanted this too.  
Amy leaned in too and Reagan closed the gap. She had closed her eyes but she felt Reagan step a little bit closer. They didn't kiss for long but it was actually amazing. Reagan's lips were soft and with the girl so close, she could smell her perfume. Reagan pulled away first. "Goodnight, Amy."  
Amy opened her eyes slowly, still a little dizzy from the kiss. "Sleep tight. Reagan."  
Amy walked home, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She could barely contain her smile. She quickly sent a text to Reagan. She did not care wether it was too early to already text her. She wanted to let her know that she had a great night. I had an amazing night. Thanks for asking me out. Hope to see you again soon. Amy.  
She wanted to say kisses Amy, but that seemed a little too straightforward. After a couple of minutes she got a text back. How about next week? I had a blast. You're a great kisser for someone in the closet  
Reagan put a wink behind it but Amy could feel the blush on her face.  
You're a great kisser too. Next week sounds good. She texted back.


End file.
